User blog:Force Of Reckon/My Tank tier predictions for preseason.
So this will be my predictions for how good a tank will be in this upcomming preseason. Some tank champions are not mentioned in this list. They are organized from best tier to least tier, starting from the top. Feel free to disagree. # Malphite - His unstoppable ult and his Attack speed reduction are probably going to put this guy at the top. He can deal with poke thanks to his passive and has innate scaling armor. # Rammus - Though Rammus' engage is predictable, his kit offers him an advantage that many tanks won't have. With being able to reflect attacks and zone off opponents with his ult, he is very fit in the upcomming events. # Amumu - With his long range engage followed up by a good ult, he can be devastating in a teamfight. He has the perfect mix of lockdown and disarm fit for dealing with Auto Attack Carries. # Taric - Preseason is shaping up to be kind to taric. With an array of protective auras he can now bring to the team, he will be the excellent partner to have next to you in a teamfight. If Taric plays defensively, healing and stunning enemies off of his carry, one will find that Taric is fit for this preseason. # Alistar - Offers a variety of offense and defense capabilities. His ult gives him plenty of time to dive into their team and displace high priority targets. # Wukong - While not a traditional tank, wukong is fit to deal with auto attack carries with his great one on one fighting potential along with his great teamfighting potential. With enough damage, he can clear out the squishies, leaving only the tankier foes to deal with. # Thresh - Good mix of Offense and Defense. His hook is great for disabling long range targets and can quickly get a teammate out of a bad situation. # Blitzcrank - Not only an excellent lane bully to secure an early lead, but can catch out foes before a teamfight has already begun for easy kills. # Braum - He offers great defense versus enemy projectiles, creates scenarioes where it is very hard to reach your Marksman. With his mobility and long range CC, he is going to be a good support for this preseason. # Leona - Good diver, offers a lot of damage for your team to proc with good single target disable. Just make sure you DO kill them if you go in. # Nautilus - Can hook foes from a distance to catch out a target. His tankiness along with his ult are enough to keep him on a fight long enough to earn a few kills for his team. # Sejuani - Her ult and her permafrost give her a ton of disable, making her a great all-in teamfighter. She is going to have some trouble dealing with the sustained DPS comming from marksmen if they aren't taken out early into the fight. # Gnar - With his longterm disable, one good play can turn the tides of the game. Not as useful when not in mega form. # Galio - One good ult from Galio and it's enough to wipe out most squishy foes. Though his clear weaknesses begin to show with his lack of engage. # Maokai - While having great defense for his team thanks to his Ult and close range CC. His weaknesses start to show when he goes on the offensive. With only being able to effectively lock down a single target, he is going to find some trouble dealing with the long range damage that will be comming at him. # Sion - While having a super strong all-in engage, his abilities are fairly predictable and easy to dodge. With his lack of mobility and range, he is going to have some trouble dealing with the tank busting Marksmen. # Mundo - His great sustain and damage just won't be enough to warrant him a worthy tank. With the introduction of Executioner's calling and many tank busting items, he is going to have a hard time survivng let alone not being kited this preseason. Category:Blog posts